


Crying

by CiaranthePage



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Selectively Mute Link, first loz work on ao3 nice, someone save this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: It isn't easy, being the Hero of Hyrule. Everyone is counting on you, pushing you, believing in you... they all want you to be strong. But no one can be strong forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> something I always think about -- no one can hold their feelings in forever, but I feel like Link wouldn't want other people to see when he can't anymore  
> So. This.

Twilight was the only one who got to see Link cry.

 

It wasn't like he cried often, of course. While anyone else in his shoes would've undoubtedly been sobbing every night, the weight of the world on their shoulders draped in a net of failure, Link only ever cried when things got extremely rough, or when he was forced to confront the sins of his past and the deaths of people who held him dear. He wouldn't cry upon initially receiving the memories, no, nor when their spirits thanked him for freeing them from Ganon; even when he nearly failed his mission yet again or had to face the horrors Ganon had wrought across the land. He'd wait until the next night he and Twilight spent around a campfire, away from the rest of the people of Hyrule. He wanted no one to see him sob like a child, after all.

 

When those nights came, Twilight knew several minutes in advance when he was about to cry; it was obvious from the view of both someone watching him carefully and one who had done nearly the same in the past. Link would pull his knees up to his chest and stare over them at the fire. His shoulders would shake, first, growing more violent and twitchy with each moment. His ears would flush, leaving them hot to the touch and red on the tips. He'd dig his fingers into his pants, pulling the fabric tight with a shuddering grip. When his eyes burned from tears, he'd bury his face in his hands and them both in his knees. And then his hold would break, and he'd cry, fat tears rolling down rosy cheeks and leaving sticky trails in the dirt on his face. His nose would run with clear snot he was too busy sobbing to wipe away. His shoulders would jerk back and forth as he tried to curl into a tight ball, only the most broken of sobbing noises ripping through his throat and into the night air; his shoulders seemed to hold most of the weight of his sobs as well, tucking them neatly under the fate of Hyrule. Sometimes he couldn't sit up, and instead he curled up on the ground under his bedroll or makeshift blanket and cry into the ground or his folded arms. Every single time, the same pattern.

 

Twilight made sure to be around on the nights Link cried. He would curl up next to him, let him hug his neck and cry into his fur if he needed it. Sometimes Link hardly acknowledged him, too busy being overwhelmed with his own emotions, but those nights Twilight just lied beside him, keeping him warm and guarded.

 

Link always did the same thing the mornings after. Since no matter which position he cried in his shirt and face would be covered in drips of tears and snot, he'd spend the hour or so before dawn scratching the dried reminders off of his skin and washing his tunic in the river (if there was one close enough). Whenever he got tears and snot on Twilight he'd wash off the parts that were gucked up, grunting his muted apologies. Twilight had no words to tell him it was alright; their sort-of telepathic communication was blocked off completely those mornings. Once all was clean, the hours would pass and he would be okay again, strong again.

  
The thought would be out of mind for another week, another moon. He'd hold the weight of Hyrule proudly without so much as a shiver. Twilight knew it was a matter of time before they played through their routine, but both chose to pretend otherwise. No use dwelling on a past that was and a future that would be. There was a present to experience.

**Author's Note:**

> lol what's a beta  
> okay this has been a little edited - I'm not gonna let it go out completely unpolished : P  
> but I hope you enjoyed my little fic!!


End file.
